


[FANART] Blanket Fort

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Garcy Secret Santa 2020, fanart inspired by fanfic, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Garcy Secret Santa fanart for Spiwrit on Tumblr. ^^
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Timeless Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	[FANART] Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiwrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiwrit/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my fave scene in Spiwrit's fic, [“Timeless: Through Time - Garcy”](https://www.wattpad.com/story/189284327-timeless-through-time-garcy)


End file.
